Talk:Hidan
hidan still alive hidan is still alive since kabuto diddnt resurect him, unless he is the 6th coffin that w didnt see the face of the person, which i doubt since madara was suprised to see :We already know Hidan is alive, that's why his infobox says "Incapacitated" instead of "Deceased". Jacce | Talk | 15:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) kills isnt hidan the second person showed on screen with the most kills first being pain :even so, which i'm not even sure what you mean what's your point? --Cerez365 (talk) 15:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reformulating start of Immortality section Please can someone reformulate "Hidan's primary ability was his inability to die through physical means". It is obvious that a inability is never an ability. I think something like "immortal" or ability to "keep alive" would be more fitting. But I can not think of a whole sentence at the moment. Also english is not my native language, so I might make mistakes other users would not do. --DanChem (talk) 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I wrote main advantage for primary ability. It might not be the best solution, but I think it is better than the previous one.--DanChem (talk) 18:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Left Handed In the trivia for Hidan it should say he is left handed i mean heck killer bee's brother on his profile on the trivia it says he is left handed why not we put it for Hidan? :Where was Hidan mentioned as being left handed?--Deva 27 (talk) 01:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) it wasn't but on killer bee's brother profile they put the raikage is left handed but why not for hidan who is also left handed? i say they should put that on the trivia like they did the raikage because through the hole anime and manga hidan was shown always left handed doing things left handed as well as kakuzu but kakuzu dont both hands does both hands* (Sorry my fingers are sorta clattery in the morning -.- Hidan akatsuki ring I have heard that in the databooks, Hidan's ring is said to be orange, however in the anime the ring looks far more brown. Erikku Kurosaki (talk) 02:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Erik :I don't believe the databooks ever say anything about the colours of the Akatsuki rings. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hidan's Immortality and Wiki Page Having not seen much more than the first 70 episodes of Naruto, I was skimming this Wiki when I stumbled upon Hidan. I was very disappointed when I read a fair portion of the page before there is even a slight implication of his immortality, and another paragraph or two before it was confirmed. Since his MAIN feature is his immortality, that should, at the very LEAST, be included in his background, if not in the paragraph before his background (right after, perhaps, being called a "zombie brother"?). All that's needed to make this page non-confusing for those that haven't yet been introduced to him is the word immortality being included in his background. :I think there used to be a mention to it in the background section. It is the first thing listed under his abilities though. Maybe we could take that first sentence and put somewhere in the background section as well. Omnibender - Talk - 02:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Now see, if we ever expand intros beyond "X is a Y from Z", this is the sort of thing that would be included, not interesting stuff they did only ten chapters ago. In any event, his immortality is now mentioned outright in the Background section. ''~SnapperT '' 06:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) There is one things I dont get. It said Hidan is immortal but it said he is dieing from lack of nutrition. But if he was immortal that wouldnt matter. Would it? :It seems that his immortality covers only death by violence, which would kinda go along with Jashin beliefs. Maybe a non-violent death isn't covered by Jashin. Omnibender - Talk - 00:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::He should have gotten a health insurance policy.. to cover his non-violent death =/ (talk) 00:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Shouldn't quotes be used from the english anime and manga, instead of japanese manga translated by fans? The english version is translated by Viz, and I think Hidan's quotes sound better from it. And these are basically official quotes, so shouldn't they be used? :We use the literal translations of the original work, not from the adaptation. Omnibender - Talk - 02:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) How effective is Hidan's immortality compared to the amount of physical damage he takes? Hidan has so far been shown to have survived a decapitation, being stabbed into major organs as well as having his entire blown to bits. However in each of these cases his brain has clearly remained intact. Naruto is a Shounen-series so all in all there can't be that much gore, but I have a hard time believing that Hidan would survive if his brain was destroyed. That means either by someone bifurcating his head horizontally and vertically a few times or by somebody taking a sledgehammer and pounding his head until only a few bone fragments and scattered brain mass remains. Is there actually any official information as to how much physical damage his immortality can protect him from? (talk) 09:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) There have been few instances where we learned what would or could happen to Hidan. In a databook interview, Kishimoto said that Hidan is still alive, but dying due to lack of nutrition, and during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakuzu took Hidan's absence as proof that he's still alive, with Ino commenting that they don't care how rotted he is by now. ~~ Infobox Image ? The current one or the newer one I uploaded: which one looks better ? --speysider (talk) 10:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC)